


Snowfall

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Snowfall

The first snowfall has always been Fraser’s favorite, the way the world is blanketed, almost protected.  It is especially so in Chicago; the city seems quieter somehow, more peaceful.  It won’t be the case for long; all too soon the virgin snow will turn to a filthy slush and the magic of the heavy, thick flakes softly falling will be gone.

 

This year Fraser was pre-occupied, having spent several days properly out-fitting Ray’s GTO with an emergency winter kit, first-aid supplies, cat litter for traction, a snow shovel, a sleeping bag.

 

“Fraser, buddy, you planning on taking a trip soon?” Ray’s blue eyes are glinting with amusement as he turns to look at Fraser in the passenger seat.  “Or do you just figure I don’t know how to take care of myself in a pinch, seeing as I’ve only spent my entire life here in Chicago?”  Ray turned off the ignition in front of the Consulate and continued his teasing.  “Sure you remembered everything?  I didn’t see a dogsled.”

 

Fraser turned his hat around in his hands and looked down at his lap, not knowing how to express to Ray how much his life in Chicago, his happiness, depended on Ray’s presence, his friendship, how a day without seeing Ray seemed wrong somehow, lonely, how the thought of anything bad happening to Ray, however remote, was unbearable, how this was the one way he could protect Ray, look out for him. 

 

Fraser looked up, at the large, heavy flakes sticking to the windshield.  “Well, Ray, it’s important to be prepared for any circumstance, particularly in winter weather.”

 

Ray leaned back, his eyes glinting.  “Fraser, you gotta learn to appreciate the element of surprise.”

 

Fraser was about to respond, explain to Ray that getting caught in a winter storm, even prepared, was not something one appreciated, except for its power to take one’s life away…Ray, apparently, had meant something else entirely, because suddenly Fraser found his train of thought interrupted by Ray kissing him, pulling him closer, his hand on the back of Fraser’s neck, his fingers entwining in Fraser’s hair.  He closed his eyes and let himself be lost.

 

Outside the snow continued falling softly, muffling the sounds of the city.


End file.
